The invention relates to an adjustable eyebolt key.
In a ring wrench of a known adjustable eyebolt key, the tongue is held on the stem element by pins which prominently project from the tongue through a slot in the stem element and are supported with their heads on the rear side thereof. Different problems result in this known design. For example, when loosening screws that are very firmly lodged, the tongue breaks away slightly upwardly and perpendicular to its surface. This problem is particularly hard to avoid when the screw spanner is not quite correctly superposed on the screw or is actuated perpendicular to the direction of the screw when it is handled. Further, the force applicable to a nut to be loosened or tightened is relatively weak, since the tongue is designed very flat, that is, of a smaller width than the remainder of the tool, so that the tongue grips the nut in an equally flat or narrow area. If a stronger force is applied, the nut is destroyed.